Home Is Where the Heart Is
' Home Is Where the Heart Is' is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Buckle up! This is going to be a good one. Tonight's episode features one of the finalists in The Great American Ghost Hunts: Beardslee Castle in upstate New York, nominated by Lauren Telarole. From there, the team heads to one of the most haunted cities in America: Savannah, GA. Beardslee Castle in Little Falls, NY is a restaurant and bar beyond interesting with claims of screams, voices, doors opening, sounds of singing and a form of a lady standing in a window. The place has history to back the claims: a former owner hanged himself there and several people have died in the castle. And of course, the place has a dungeon so - The only bummer is that Jason isn't on the case tonight. But the team will be fine without him. Steve and Grant get to work on the debunking in the kitchen. Sure enough, the door that opens and closes by itself did so whenever Steve opened another door. In the dining room, where lattice work and bumpy stonewalls could easily create shadow play. Steve leaves to drive around the building to recreate the shadows, but then Grant is taken aback by the sound of singing. Was it Amy in the basement? Nope! She heard it too, more like a laughing noise! They both keep hearing it coming from outside. Brit ran out to see who was out there- but there's no one there. Steve, meanwhile, does his sweep of the area and definitely makes strange shadows in the dining room. More successful debunking! Kris and Dave are on the 2nd floor where heard sound like keys jingling and knocking sounds. Down in the basement, Steve and Grant pick up some high EMF readings that would make them creeped out. Back in the dungeon area, they hear heavy footsteps above when no one was on the first floor. By the pool table, Brit explains to Amy that electricity could create the balls of light people claim to see. There was some rather solid debunking for the Ghost Hunters, but also some activity that can't be explained. The evidence included a deep voice speaking on tape and the camera caught what seems to be a box passing in front of the building. Not paranormal, just odd. But there is residual activity in this place. Fantastic. Next the team travels to Savannah to investigate the 1898 home of the Olson family, where they report seeing the ghost of a girl that has been seen by many places in the same place in her nightgown. The elderly neighbor across the street said absolutely it was "Nonie", who had lived in the house years ago. Black shadows move in the house, the daughter feels like someone is watching her and children have claimed the little girl was sitting on the floor playing. Jason and Grant hit the house first and talk to Nonie. They hear footsteps, like somebody was running up the hallway toward Jason. Dragging sound- thumping sounds- everything is odd. Next Kris and Amy take a turn in the house using a laser grid on the hallway. They keep seeing a moving light. Oh wait, that was a laser. Still, why did it keep fading in and out like that? Was something walking in front of it? Maybe the camera in the room caught it. Steve and Tango use their turn in the house to investigate the attic. EMF was flat, nothing happened. Bummer. Still, the team had some unusual experiences and hopefully there's evidence on tape. Overall, the house has some exciting activity going on! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes